Percy Jackson Raps
by max and me in a tree
Summary: Theme raps for whatever characters that you want! Demeter, Ethan Nakamura, and Travis are done... who's next?
1. Intro

**Dear Faithful readers,**

**Welcome to the PJO rap studio!**

**And welcome back to those of you who read PJO TiVo lists.**

**If you haven't, you might wanna go do that!**

**Here, you leave a minor character, monster, or god from the PJO or TLH books (Not Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, or Piper. Did you skip the word minor?) and a short description of the character/monster/god.**

**Then, hopefully within a week, I'll post a rap about this c/m/g.**

**And I'd like to get more entries than alerts please. Although if you enter a c/m/g than you can alert cuz i no you wanna see your rap be done :P**

**I honestly don;t think this will go very far... but it's worth a shot, right!**

**Rules of entry: Please have it be an interesting character. Not a boring one, one that has a lot of interesting qualities. Also, please only one entry per chapter per person. I don't wanna get backed up.**

**:D Luv ya bunches!**

**Read PJO TiVo!**

**-Em**


	2. Demeter!

**Demeter: LOL!**

Hey, I'm Demeter.

I'm the goddess of grain.

And it's easy to tell you,

Nico think's I'm insane!

I mean, it's a known fact,

That rapping's not my thing.

But when t comes to agriculture,

you can give me a ring!

I get paranoid

at the simplest issue.

If you sneeze cuz of my pollen,

I won't give you a tissue.

Phersephone is my daughter,

she's stuck down in hell.

I've always told her

She don't make food choices well!

Thank god she's back for the summer,

or the Earth'd be cold.

And don't tell anybody,

but I'm getting old!

Rhea is my mother,

and Kronus is my dad.

He was always kinda evil,

he was always kinda bad.

And I just want you to know,

That it doesn't get any better.

Than the Godess of the Harvest

That's me, De-Demeter!

**... I have no words for that. Well I don't own Demeter, Demeter owns herself.**

**Submit new character descriptions!**

**Spoiler: Ethan Nakamura shall be next!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Em**


	3. Ethan Nakamura!

**Warning: NAKAMURA POWER!**

Yo, my name is Ethan,

last name Nakamura.

Nemesis is my mother

only mine, not your ma.

I only met her once

And she swore to die

that i'd balance world power

in exchange for my eye!

So we shook on the deal,

my eye was gone with a snatch.

Out went my left eye

and on went the eye patch!

So yeah, as Percy said,

she's a "great mom."

But unlike all the campers,

she thinks I'm the bomb!

When the campers all shunned me

Kronus did opposite.

What about Chiron?

He doesn't know poop! (**You can figure that one out. I'm trying to keep this kid-friendly-ish)**

I was Luke's servant

though he betrayed in the end.

That's better than Percy,

who wasn't even my friend.

In fact, I almost stabbed him

in his secret heel.

But got Annabeth instead-

Thats a two-in-one deal!

But Percy convinced me

that Kronus was all wrong

so I struck him with a blade

but it shattered in song (**sorry, bad rhyme. what did you want me to say, thong?)**

One piece in my stomach

and with my last breath,

I told Percy to know Nemesis

then fell to my death.

So yeah, thats the story

of the one eyed kid

And when I called,

all the furies hid ;)

**I love the end.**

**Okay, maybe it's a tad rough... but still.**

**Tell me who you want me to do next!**

**I was thinking mayyyyyybe Bianca,**

**but if you have anyone else, pray tell.**


	4. Travis

**I decided to do Travis (yes that sounds wrooooong) cuz theres a lot of info on him, he's older, he's in love with Katie, YADA BLAH.**

Wazzup, I'm Travis

And that ends in _Stoll_

I'm so boss,

I'm on the honor roll!

People think I love Katie

But It's really the other

We're real and true rivals,

you can ask my younger brother.

And yeah, I'm oldest,

Connor/er's not my twin

And we both have the same

mischevious grin.

We're awesome tricksters,

Sons of Hermes are the best

And when it comes to pranking,

We could pass any test!

Our favorite was

The Mango of Aphrodite

But when they found out,

I had clown makeup for weeks!

Me and my bro are head of Hermes,

God of media-not alone

And though it's against the rules

I have my own cell phone.

And that evil Pheobe

might've splashed us with mud,

but we gave her a t-shirt

with poison centaur's blood!

I even tried hotwiring

the camp's SUV.

But Katie got us back with

many chocolate bunnies (don't ask)

And it was my idea

for Ann' and Perc' to be dunked.

But in the end it was an air bubble

that had us punk'd.

And yes, "Stol" sounds like "stole,

but you shouldn't make fun

Cuz Travis will be on top

when the day is done.

**Who should be next? Travis RAAWWWWXXXX by the way ;)**

**LUV,**

**em**


End file.
